Kematian atau Kehidupan
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: "Karena aku yakin, tuhan tidak akan memberikan anak yang spesial kepada orang tua yang tidak spesial. Dan aku yakin, tuhan menunjukku karena aku spesial.."
1. Chapter 1

Warning: semua masuk ke sini.. :D #peace

Hetalia Punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Udah pada tahu kan? #tahu panggang

Sebenarnya yang sebelumnya saya hapus. Saya ganti yang ini dan ditambahin. Makasih buat Alexandra Braginsky. Tapi yang kamu baca tuh bukan yang itu.. yang kamu baca sudah saya hapus tapi kenapa masih bisa kebaca? #bingung#.

Fic ini yang ngusulin FanBoy. Romance dibuat oleh FanGirl. Dan beberapa kata saya kasih *sparkle* #ditonjok#. Fic di chapter awal- awal emang Romance belum kelihatan. Cuman nanti pasti kelihatan. Ciyus deh.. #dilempar# saya bikin tuh Russia sama America nikah. Ini ciyus.

Fic Romance alias Romano x France #coret# dan Fic RusAme pertama. Maaf kalau fail dan yang lainnya. selamat membaca~

xDxDxDxD

"Alfred.. kau tak pergi ke Kampus?'' tanya Arthur, ayahnya yang sedang mencuci piring. Terdengar derap langkah dari anak tangga dan memunculkan seorang pemuda, Alfred.

''Bagaimana dengan ayah? Ayah hari ini tidak bekerja?'' tanya Alfred yang berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

''Kerja kok. Mungkin pulang malam. Jadi hati- hati ya..'' jawab sang ayah sambil mencium kening anaknya.

''Ya. Aku pergi dulu..''

xDxDxDxD

Di kampus yang megah dan luas itu Alfred berjalan sendirian. Celaan dan sindiran kerap kali dilontarkan oleh orang di kampus yang berpapasan dengannya.

''Lihat… dia itu kan anaknya si pelacur kan? Masih berani saja dia masuk kampus ini. Tak tahu malu..'' sindir salah seorang mahasiswa dengan suara yang lantang.

''Ya. Aku penasaran dengan ayahnya. Dasar anak pelacur!'' cela mahasiswa yang satunya lagi. Alfred yang sudah benar- benar kesal membalikkan tubuh ke kedua mahasiswa yang sengaja mengikutinya.

''Bisa tidak kalian tutup mulut kalian? Telingaku panas mendengarnya. Itu pun kalau kalian masih mengerti apa yang barusan kuucapkan..'' ujar Alfred menahan emosi. Dia paling tidak suka saat ada orang yang mengatai ayahnya 'pelacur' tanpa bukti yang jelas. Tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Kedua mahasiswa itu pun langsung pergi takut akan dihajar habis- habisan. ''Dasar..''

xDxDxDxD

Duduk di bawah pohon memang terasa nyaman bagi Alfred. Setelah mata kuliahnya selesai, ia akan duduk di bawah pohon di taman sekolah. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Menikmati udara sejuk yang berhembus dari pegunungan kadang membuatnya terlelap. Jarinya memetik bunga _Aquilegia Canadensis _yang entah mengapa bisa tumbuh di sana.

''Kau seharusnya bukan tumbuh di sini..'' ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Matanya melirik ke bunga dengan warna mekar kuning dan merah itu, ''Ini.. buat ayah..''. Alfred beranjak dari acara melamun- melamun nya. Ia berjalan ke luar kampus.

XDxDxDxD

Gemerlap lampu diskotik, banyaknya orang yang ada di sana, dan Disk jockey yang mengontrol musik. Di situlah Arthur bekerja. Tetapi bukan menjadi pelacur. Melainkan..

''Cuih! Minuman macam apa ini!? PELAYAN!'' panggil seorang pemuda.

''Ada apa, tuan?'' tanya Arthur saat menghampiri pelanggannya. Tampangnya marah dan matanya merah. Membuat Arthur sedikit takut.

''Siapa yang membuat minuman ini!? Akan kupenggal kepala _Barista_ itu!'' ujar sang pemuda yang setengah mabuk itu lantang.

''Tapi di sini bukan Café. Ini diskotik tuan. Saya akan memanggil bartender nya..'' jawab Arthur lalu cepat- cepat berlari menuju bar, ''Matilah kau, Lukas. Ada pelanggan yang mencarimu dan katanya ingin memenggal kepalamu!''

''Hm? Siapa dia?'' tanya Lukas, bartender yang sedang meracik minuman untuk beberapa pelanggannya yang sedang duduk di bar dengan beberapa _Ciblek_ yang sedang berusaha merayu. Arthur menunjuk pemuda yang tadi memanggil Lukas, ''Oh.. hanya Vampire kalangan bawah..'' Lukas pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk pemuda yang memanggilnya, ''Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?'' tanyanya dengan penekanan dikata 'Tuan'.

''Kau bartender nya hah!? Minuman buatanmu ini sangat tidak enak! Buatkan yang baru! Cepat!'' perintah sang pelanggan. Dengan wajah datarnya, Lukas mengambil gelas dan botol dari meja samping yang tak ditempati orang.

''Satu gelas Sloki dua puluh satu ribu dan satu botol Vodka empat ratus ribu. Bagaimana?'' tanya Lukas dengan nada mengejek, ''Kau Vampire murahan.. jika kau tak mau aku menghancurkan botol Vodka ini dan menancapkannya dikepalamu, diamlah. Diam dan nikmati para _sexy dancer_ dan _wild dancer_ yang sedang menari _streaptease_ itu..'' ujarnya dingin lalu pergi menuju bar dan meninggalkan Vampire yang setengah mabuk itu sendirian.

''Kau.. berani sekali..'' ujar Arthur kagum.

''Kau harus seperti itu jika menghadapi Vampire murahan seperti dirinya.'' Kata Lukas datar.

xDxDxDxD

Alfred keluar dari McDonalds, ''Ah… aku benar- benar tak bisa menahannya. Habislah uang jajanku. Ayah pasti marah.. fuh! Yah.. terima ajalah..'' Alfred melirik ke bungkusan yang ia bawa, ''Kan aku bawa oleh- oleh. Pasti bisa meredakan marah.. ufufufu..''

BRAK!

''Aduh! Gile lu, ndro! Liat- liat dong kalau jalan! Sakit nih! Kasih gw uang lima ratus ribu buat berobat!'' bentak Alfred yang tadi ditabrak orang. #coret# lupakan kalimat itu. Itu salah.

''Aduh!'' pekik Alfred saat merasa ada yang menubruknya. Membuat bingkisan untuk ayahnya jatuh dan Alfred tahu, dia akan mati jika tidak membawa oleh- oleh.

''Kau tidak apa- apa?'' ujar orang yang menabraknya. Terdengar panik dari suaranya yang terdengar seperti anak- anak.

'Oke Alfred, sabar.. nanti pulang minta maaf aja sama Ayah.. nah, sekarang. Mari kita lihat anak kecil yang berani- beraninya menabrakku..' batin Alfred. Ia berbalik menghadap sang penabrak, ''Dek, kalau jalan ha-'' Alfred tercengang saat yang ia lihat bukanlah anak kecil. Melainkan pria dengan syal dan tubuh yang atletis sedang melihat Alfred dengan matanya yang berwarna violet yang menampakkan rasa penyesalan, ''ti- hati yah.. haha..'' sambung Alfred. 'Kemana anak kecil yang tadi menabrakku!?'

''Maafkan aku, da? Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu…'' ujar pria atletis di depannya, ''Akan kuganti makananmu yang terjatuh..''

'Suaranya seperti anak kecil yang tadi.. misi membentak anak kecil, dibatalkan…' batin Alfred ngeri, ''Err.. tidak usah diganti. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.. lagipula itu hanya Burger (yang sangat berharga)…'' jawab Alfred.

''_Net_. Itu tidak merepotkan.. akan kubelikan yang baru. Tunggulah di sini sebentar..'' pinta sang penabrak lalu pergi ke dalam McDonald.

xDxDxDxD

''Ini..'' kata sang penabrak mengulurkan bingkisan ke Alfred.

''Terima kasih banyak!'' ujar Alfred. Tangannya menimbang- nimbang bingkisan yang sang penabrak berikan, ''Berat… kau beli apa saja?''

''Aku membeli ayam, kentang, es krim, dan soda untukmu juga. Burger juga tidak ketinggalan..'' jawab sang penabrak, ''Kenapa?'' tanyanya saat melihat muka Alfred yang speechless, ''Ah! Ambil saja semuanya da! Aku ikhlas!''

''Terima kasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya lagi!'' ujar Alfred sambil membungkuk seperti yang diajarkan Kiku temannya jika hendak memulai pertandingan sumo. #oke. Coret

''Namamu siapa?'' Tanya sang penabrak.

''Alfred.. Alfred F. Jones. Kalau kamu?'' Tanya Alfred.

''Ivan Braginski…'' jawabnya, ''Kau tinggal dimana?''

''Tidak jauh dari sini..''

''Kau naik apa? Motor? Mobil?''

''Jalan kaki..''

''…..'' Ivan terdiam, ''Mau kuantar?'' tawarnya.

''Tidak tidak! Pasti merepotkanmu lagi! Aku pulang sendiri saja! Um.. terima kasih untuk makanannya yah.. sampai berjumpa lagi!'' kata Alfred lalu pergi meninggalkan Ivan sendirian di keheningan malam. Tanpa Alfred sadari, mata Ivan sedang melihat lehernya.

''Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Aku hampir saja memangsa anak itu..'' ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Dia Vampire. Ya, salah satu dari sekian banyak Vampire yang ada di kota itu.

xDxDxDxD

''ALFRED!'' suara teriakkan ayahnya menyambut kedatangannya dan hampir membuat oleh- oleh nya jatuh, ''JAM BERAPA INI!? KAU BARU PULANG, HM?'' Alfred melirik jam tangannnya. 'jam sebelas..' batinnya.

''Maaf ayah.. ini..'' Alfred menyodorkan bingkisan yang tadi dibeli Ivan, ''Untuk ayah..''

''Ya ampun Alfred. Kau membeli makanan sebanyak ini untuk apa?'' tanya Arthur yang melihat isi bingkisan yang dibawa anaknya.

''Untuk ayah.. tapi ini dibelikan oleh Ivan yang menabrakku sehingga membuat oleh- oleh yang sebenarnya hanya burger, jadi terjatuh. Dan dia menggatikannya dengan membeli ini semua..'' jawab Alfred.

''Sudahlah. Makanan itu buatmu saja. Dari tadi aku cemas memikirkanmu. Bagaimana kalau kau dimakan para _Ghoul_ yang tak sengaja melihatmu, huh?''

''Sudahlah ayah! Jangan membicarakan _Ghoul_! Lagipula, _Ghoul _kan memakan bangkai!'' jawab Alfred takut.

''Hm.. jadi kau mau _Thanatos_ mengambil nyawamu terlebih dahulu?'' Tanya Arthur yang membuat Alfred semakin takut.

''Aku gak mau bicara yang begituan! Uh!'' teriak Alfred dengan wajah pasi.

''Oh.. kau mau aku mendongengkan cerita malam untukmu supaya kau tak takut lagi, hm?'' goda Arthur.

''Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Sudahlah, aku mau tidur dulu!'' kata Alfred yang malu. Dia langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Samar- samar terdengar tawa ayahnya dari lantai bawah.

-keesokan harinya-

"Alfred.. bangun!"

Alfred masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Satu jam lagi…" pintanya.

"BANGUN! TEMANMU SUDAH DATANG KALAU TIDAK, KAU TIDAK KUBERI UANG JAJAN SELAMA SEABAD!"

"Iya iya iya… gitu aja kok marah sih.." kata Alfred jutek.

"Udah sana! Kasihan temanmu kalau disuruh menunggu terlalu lama!" ujar Arthur yang akan beranjak dari kasur Alfred. Tapi tangan Alfred menggenggam tangan Arthur.

"Apa? Mau dimandiin? Udah gede juga!" tanya Arthur ketus.

"Ini.. buat ayah.." kata Alfred sambil mengulurkan bunga _Aquilegia _Canadensis yang kemarin diambilnya dekat pohon.

"Makasih.." ujar Arthur malu- malu dan mengambil bunga itu, "Jadi.." lanjutnya, "Jangan- jangan kemarin kau telat gara- gara mengambil bunga ini yah?" tanya Arthur.

"Gak! Kan' sudah kukasih tahu alasannya. Sudahlah, ayah keluar dulu. Aku mau mandi nih!" pinta Alfred yang beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil handuk.

"Ya udah. Cepetan mandinya!"

Oke. Adegan Alfred mandi akan saya skip. Ya… bayangin aja sendiri.

xDxDxDxD

Drap Drap Drap

"Kiku.. sudah berulang kali kukatakan kalau dateng itu jangan kepa-… gian…" Alfred yang baru turun dari kamarnya, kaget saat melihat bahwa temannya yang ke rumahnya bukanlah Kiku. Melainkan.., "Ivan?"

"Da? Kau lama sekali mandinya.." ujar Ivan yang lagi senyum- senyum entah mengapa #Ivan emang murah senyum kale~#. Dengan cepat Alfred menarik Ivan menjauh dari meja makan kesayangannya yang bergambar Hero.

"Kau.. tau darimana alamat rumahku hah? Kau membuntutiku yah? Dan ada urusan apa kau ke sini? Apa gara- gara McDonalds yang kemarin? Itukan salahmu! Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk menggantinya!" tanya Alfred bertubi- tubi.

"bukan.. tapi-"

"Alfred.. um.. dan temannya Alfred, ayo ke sini. Kita sarapan bersama.." ajak Arthur yang menaruh beberapa hidangan di meja makan. Jangan lupakan aura gelap yang dipancarkan makanan itu.

"Nama saya Ivan.. apa tidak keberatan jika aku makan di sini?" tanya Ivan.

"Tentu saja tidak.. ayo duduk.." jawab Arthur dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Aduh! Aku sudah telat! Ivan, ayo! Ayah, aku berangkat dulu! Dah!" kata Alfred yang langsung menarik Ivan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ayahnya.

xDxDxDxD

-di mobil Ivan- #note: Ivan ngajak Alfred naik mobilnya. Mereka mau pergi ke mampus. Ups, kampus deng

"Kenapa kita tidak makan dulu di rumahmu? Kita masih punya banyak waktu lho.. atau kau tak mau aku makan di rumahmu da?" tanya Ivan yang sedang menyetir tapi bukan berarti dia supir.

"Bukan.. bukan itu! Tapi, tidakkah kau lihat aura aneh yang dipancarkan dari makanan ayahku huh?" tanya Alfred yang melotot ke Ivan, "Jika kau memakannya, kau akan sakit perut! Diare! Cacingan! Oke, lupakan yang cacingan itu!"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu.."

"eh?"

"Walaupun makanan ayahmu itu rasanya buruk, tapi dia membuatnya dengan cinta. Maksudku, apakah kau tega melihat ayahmu sedih karena kau tidak mau memakan makanannya? Sebelum kita keluar dari rumahmu, aku melihat ekspresi sedih dari muka ayahmu.. pasti dia sedih. Kau masih beruntung karena mempunya ayah yang baik dan perhatian. Yang membangunkanmu.. yang memasakkan sarapan untukmu…" ujar Ivan menasihati. Muka Ivan yang tadinya tersenyum, mulai terlihat sedih entah mengapa.

"Um… maaf kalau begitu…" ujar Alfred yang bingung harus mengucapkan apa. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ucapkan itu pada ayahmu.. bukan padaku.." kata Ivan lembut.

"Baiklah.. tapi, kau tahu darimana kalau kita masih banyak waktu?" tanya Alfred yang pandangannya sekarang menuju ke depan.

"Da.. itu karena aku satu jurusan denganmu.." jawab Ivan dengan senyumnya yang muncul (kayak tuyul) lagi.

"Eh!?"

Bersambung.. TBC.. penyakit ini.. -_- uhuk!

Me:Fic pertama saya yg bernuansa Romance. Walau saya tau, saya gak jago bikin Romance tapi tetep maksa bikin Romance. Dan hasilnya, taraa! Hancur lebur selebur leburnya kertas melebur! Saya juga gak bermaksud menjelek- jelekkan siapa pun. Ini kan hanya cerita khayalan saya. Bukan cerita beneran yang dibikin ma Hidekaz. Jadi.. maklumi lah~ dan mohon makanan dan minuman sekalian sama baju. Kasihanilah kami~ #kami!? Lo aja kali gw gak!#

Me:makasih yang udah menyediakan waktu untuk membaca Fic abal ini. Boleh dikritik, diflame, dipuji #gak bakal#, dan di apa- apain. Asal jangan di *PIIP*.

Me:kalau begitu.. sekian dulu. Apakah ini harus dilanjutkan? Owoa

#(ngen) Note:

w. _Aquilegia Canadensis _itu sejenis bunga herba yang biasanya tumbuh di lereng hutan dan berbatu di Amerika Utara. #oke. Saya gak tau ini benar atau salah. Jadi, maklumi ya. Ciat ciat

w. Barista itu orang yang meracik minuman di café. Kalo bartender udah pada tau kan?

w. Ciblek singkatan dari Cilikan Betah Melek. Kayak sebutan buat para ABG yang profesinya jadi wanita penghibur/ PSK. Tarif kencan rata- rata seratus ribu. Tapi kalo udah diajak jalan- jalan, tarifnya bisa turun. Biasanya Ciblek dari kalangan pelajar SMU dan mahasiswi.

w. Gelas Sloki tuh gelas kecil untuk tempat minuman beralkohol. Satu gelas sloki kecil seharga dua puluh satu ribuan. Tapi gak tau sekarang udah naik sampai berapa ribu.

w. Vodka juga dah pada tau kan? Kalo di Indonesia satu botol harganya empat ratus ribu sampai enam ratus ribu seinget saya. Tapi gak tau kalau harga sekarang.

w. Sexy dancer dan Wild dancer udah pada tahu#goreng# kan? Kalo Streaptease itu nama tari/ menari yang memperlihatkan dan menonjolkan keseksian bagian badan dengan fashion minim. Biasa dibawakan penari cewek cantik yang berbadan uhuy lah. #ifuknowwhatimean

w. Ghoul itu sejenis apa yah.. pokoknya kayak zombie tampangnya. Pemakan daging manusia. Tapi saya cari, dia hanya memakan bangkai. Saya juga gak tau nih. Cari saja di Wikipedia. Kalo gak salah iblis ini dari agama Islam.. :v

Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa saya tau ini semua. Saya dikasih tau sama FanBoy tentang yang beginian. Saya curiga dia pernah nyelinap masuk ke diskotik. Masih kecil juga #lu juga#.

Gw mau curhat. Gak dilihat juga gak apa- apa #ea. Diflame#. Masa' ya, gw ngeliat temen gw pas SD yang ingusan, masih sama kayak yang dulu. Dia itu anak ningrat. Cuman rada banci dan mainnya sama cewek. Nih anak juga ingusan, suka gigit pensil, sama nyoret- nyoret gak jelas dibuku. Dulu pernah sekelas mau jalan- jalan. Si anak keturunan ningrat nih duduk bareng kita yang cewek- cewek dipaling belakang. Terus mamahnya ngeliat dan bilang, "B*lv*! (nama disamarkan) ngapain duduk di situ!? Pindah sana ke depan bareng anak cowok! Kalau gak, mommy bilangin ke daddy!"#seinget saya#. Dan si B*lv* ini langsung pindah. Masih inget dulu sering main pake karakter Bleach buat nangkep kucing (Yoruichi). Sama main setan- setanan. Yang udah gw bawa bedak sama lipstick. Dan untungnya gak ketahuan emak. Emak sih kosmetik banyak.. gak kayak saya.. pake parfum, bedak, alergi… zzz.. Terus hampir ketahuan guru. Hah, emang bahagia banget #eaa#. Tapi nih anak ningrat masih aja narsis.. -_-

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca. Semoga tuhan memberkati kalian. # .#

Sampai jumpa!


	2. I love you

Yak, Fic chapter kedua.. ./.

Hetalia hanya punya abang Hidekaz.

Balas review~ terima kasih kepada wortel hitam yang udah mau me review fic abal ini~ *winks* manggil duren gak apa- apa kok. Manggil pake "suka" juga gak apa- apa. Tapi dibelakangnya ditambahin kamu~ #dilempar#. Kalo cerita ya.. hm.. saya juga gak tau ini cerita tentang apa.. wOAOw Arthur gak jadi bapak- bapak kok. Jadinya kakek- kakek xD #pletak#. Wah.. itu bukannya udah biasa ya antara anak dan bapak? Yah, walaupun saya gak pernah digituin sama papah saya.. #pundung#. Wah… saya bukan yg bikin doujin A.S.A.P #hey#. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Ini dia~

-di koridor-

"Hey lihat. Sepertinya si anak pelacur mengikuti jejak ayahnya." ujar seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang Alfred dan Ivan.

"Kasihan sekali yah cowoknya. Mau aja sama orang kayak si Alfred." kata temannya yang semakin memperburuk suasana.

"Palingan juga cowoknya gak tahu kalau ayahnya itu-"

"DIAM!" pekik Alfred yang tak tahan mendengar kata- kata yang dilontarkan kedua pemuda dibelakangnya. Yah, semua manusia mempunyai batas kesabarannya masing- masing, "Jika kau bicara seperti itu lagi, tulang rusukmu akan kuremukkan!' ancam Alfred. Ivan hanya melihat Alfred dengan tatapan 'tenanglah'. Sedangkan kedua pemuda yang tadi mengatai ayahnya Alfred hanya menatap sinis pada Alfred.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu kenyataan kalau ayahmu adalah pelacur?" tanya seorang dari mereka. Alfred mengepalkan tangannya untuk meredam emosi.

"Ayahku bukan pelacur!" jawab Alfred.

"Tapi semua orang di sini tahu, dan percaya kalau ayahmu itu pe.. la.. cur.." ujar salah seorangnya lagi. Habis sudah kesabaran Alfred. Ia akan memukul muka atau lebih tepatnya mulut kedua orang itu sekarang juga. Tapi ketika jarak antara kedua tangan Alfred dengan kedua bocah itu hanya berjarak lima sentimeter, tangan Ivan menggenggam kedua tangan Alfred. Menghentikan Alfred dari bencana yang mungkin akan timbul setelah memukul dua mahasiswa itu.

"Kenapa-"

"Untuk kalian berdua.." ujar Ivan yang memotong kata- kata Alfred. Dan menatap tajam kedua mahasiswa didepannya, "Hanya sedikit saran. Mungkin semua orang percaya kalau ayah Alfred bekerja sebagai pelacur.. tapi.." senyum hangat Ivan tunjukkan kepada mereka, "kebenaran tetaplah kebenaran walau tidak satupun yang mempercayainya. Dan kebohongan tetaplah kebohongan walau semua orang mempercayainya. Da.. aku harap kalian mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan. Ayo Alfred, kita pergi.." ujar Ivan lalu menarik lengan Alfred.

"Hey…"

"Apa…?"

"Mengerti maksud orang tadi?"

"Tidak… memang siapa peduli? Sudahlah! Kita pergi aja!"

xDxDxDxD

"Kiku!" panggil Alfred pada temannya yang sedang terdiam di ruang kelas tempat mereka belajar.

"Alfred san? Tumben pagi.." kata Kiku yang melihat temannya masuk dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat, "Siapa dia?" tanya Kiku. Menatap pemuda atletis dengan senyum yang terpampang.

"Oh! Ini Ivan! Ivan, ini Kiku!" kata Alfred dengan senyuman lucu bagi yang menyukainya.

"Salam kenal, da. Aku Ivan Braginski. Murid baru dijurusan ini.." ujar Ivan.

"Salam kenal juga, Ivan san. Namaku Kiku Honda." ujar Kiku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Well, kalau gitu nanti kita-"

"Dosenya dateng! Cepet siap- siap!" teriak seorang mahasiswi yang memotong perkataan Alfred. Sontak semua menduduki meja masing- masing.

Sang dosen pun datang dengan sangarnya, "Selamat pagi, anak- anak!" ujar dosen yang bernama Ludwig itu. (note:entah.. saya gak puny aide siapa dosen yg tepat dijurusan ini! OAQ)

"Pagi pak~" ujar semua murid.

"Katanya ada anak baru di sini? Coba ke depan!" perintah pak Ludwig. Ivan yang merasa dirinya adalah mahasiswa yang baru masuk pun ke depan. Memenuhi perintah sang dosen, "Hm.. perkenalkanlah dirimu!"

"Nama saya Ivan Braginski. Pindahan dari xxxxx. Salam kenal da!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Tak lupa dengan senyum yang tak pernah luput dari bibirnya.

"Hm.. baiklah. Silahkan duduk kembali.." pinta Ludwig. Ivan pun kembali duduk disebelah Alfred, "Baiklah. Bapak hari ini akan menanyakan soal- soal. Ini poin untuk kalian.. jadi.."

"Hey ivan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dosen itu?" bisik Alfred.

"Dia kelihatan tampan.." jawab Ivan.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan! Maksudnya.. tampangnya galak, atau.. apalah gitu!?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Hm.. dia tampak tegas.." jawab Ivan.

"Alfred F. Jones! Beraninya kau berbicara disaat saya menerangkan! Sekarang, kau jawab pertanyaan dari saya!" ujar Ludwig sangar.

"Wha- kenapa saya!? Ivan kan juga ngobrol!" bela Alfred.

"Da. Tapi itu kan kau yang mengajakku duluan." ujar Ivan dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Alfred.

"Pertanyaan pertama, menurut teori psikoanalisa dari Jung, ada dua aspek dalam kepribadian, yaitu sikap dan fungsi. Pertanyaanya, terdiri dari apa sajakah sifat itu?" tanya Ludwig yang sontak membuat Alfred berkeringat.

"Um… entahlah… saya lupa. Lagipula, itu teori yang bapak ajarkan berabad- abad yang lalu. Bapak kan tahu kalau saya orangnya mudah lupa. Hehe.." jawab Alfred yang mendapat sorakan dari mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu. Ludwig hanya menghela napas.

"Hah.. kau ini.. ada yang bisa jawab?" ketika itu juga, Ivan mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu, "Iya. Silahkan.."

"Menurut Jung, sikap terdiri dari _introvert_ dan _ekstorvert._" ujar Ivan.

"Ya. Kau benar. Alfred, belajarlah lebih tekun. Mengerti?" kata Ludwig sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata nya.

"Ya pak.." jawab Alfred lesu. Dan pelajaran psikologi itu pun terus berlanjut sampai selesai.

-setelah selesai-

"Kiku.. kita ke McDonalds yuk~" ajak Alfred yang menghampiri Kiku.

"Maaf Alfred san, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan dengan Eliz.." jawab Kiku yang membuat Alfred manyun, "Maaf sekali lagi Alfred san.. permisi.." pamit Kiku lalu meninggalkan Alfred dan Ivan berdua dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau kejam da.." ujar Ivan. Alfred menoleh ke Ivan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alfred heran.

"Kau mengajak Kiku tapi kau tak mengajakku? Aku temanmu juga kan?" tanya Ivan yang mendekati Alfred.

"Aku baru mau menanyakannya!" jawab Alfred. Tetapi Ivan tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Mengimpit badan Alfred dengan meja, "Hey! Kau kenapa sih!?" tanya Alfred kaget ketika Ivan memeluknya. Ivan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat sekilas mata Alfred. Lalu turun ke leher jenjang pemuda pecinta junk food itu. Alfred bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ivan yang hangat dilehernya. Membuatnya merinding.

"Aku.. lapar…" ujar Ivan. Setelah itu, Alfred merasakan ada hawa panas dari yang tadi ia rasakan.

'Jangan- jangan… dia itu…' batin Alfred. Sekarang ia merasakan benda yang tajam dipermukaan kulitnya.

'_Vampire itu… mahluk. Tapi mereka akan membawamu ke lubang hitam. Lubang yang sangat dalam. Setelah kau masuk, kau akan merasa haus. Haus akan kegelapan. Haus akan kata abadi. Jadi.. jika kau tak mau itu terjadi. Jangan biarkan mereka melahapmu..'_

"IVAN!" teirakan Alfred membuat Ivan tersadar akan _dunia_ nya. Mendongakkan kepala melihat Alfred yang tampak takut.

"Maaf da.. ayo kita ke McDonalds.." Ivan berjalan lebih dahulu. Tetapi ia berhenti ketika Alfred memanggilnya.

"Ivan… jangan- jangan… kau itu.." kata Alfred yang agak takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Da… aku memang vampire.." jelas Ivan, "Maaf tadi aku hampir menghisap darahmu. Jika kau tak mau menjadi temanku lagi, tidak masalah. Aku-"

Grep!

"Alfred?" Ivan kaget saat dirasakannya ada yang memeluknya.

"Ayah bilang, kita boleh berteman dengan siapa saja. Asal orang itu baik. Lagipula, ayah juga mempunyai banyak teman dari golongan vampire.. jadi tak usah terlalu dipikirkanlah! Ayo kita ke McDonalds!" seru Alfred semangat. Tangannya menarik tangan Ivan lembut.

"Da.. aku akan mentraktirmu.."

xDxDxDxD

Kabut mengitari mobil Ivan yang berada di depan rumah Alfred seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

"Makasih tadi kau menraktirku, dan.. oleh- olehnya.." ujar Alfred yang melihat kea rah Ivan yang juga sedang melihatnya.

"Da.. sama- sama.." jawab Ivan.

Cup!

"A.. apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Alfred kaget saat Ivan mencium pipi kanannya. Ivan pun hanya tersenyum tak membalas pertanyaan Alfred, "Bodoh!" Alfred pun keluar dari mobil Ivan dengan rona merah dipipinya.

XDxDxDxD

"Sepi sekali.." ujar Alfred pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berjalan sampai kamarnya ketika ia ingat ia harus meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Ketika sampai di depan kamar ayahnya, Alfred mendengar suara desahan. Dengan ragu, Alfred membuka pintu kamar ayahnya dan menampakkan dua pemuda yang sedang melakukan _aktivitas_ nya.

"Sudah tengah malam dan ternyata ayah membawa vampire ke rumah ini? Hah.. tidak takutkah ayah jika vampire itu menghisap darahmu disaat ayah tak sadar akan kenikmatan yang ia berikan?" tanya Alfred yang bersender di pintu kamar ayahnya. Memandang jengkel vampire yang kelihatan agung itu.

"Ng.. jangan sembarangan! Kau pikir kau siapa!? Kau pulang telat! Kau habis melakukan yang seperti aku lakukan ini kan? Lalu kenapa kau kesini? Kau juga mau? Sini, kemarilah!" tanya Arthur yang tangannya menahan tangan vampire diatasnya untuk tidak meremas itu nya.

"Hah.. lagi- lagi kau mabuk. Lantas vampire itu bisa dengan mudahnya menjamah tubuhmu. Well, aku ke sini untuk minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Karena yah.. kau tahu sendiri lah. Sudahlah aku capek. Selamat menikmati malam mu, ayah, Lukas.." ujar Alfred lalu membanting pintu kamar ayahnya keras.

"Hey.." tangan Arthur menarik dagu Lukas untuk melihatnya, "Kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan, love?"

"Sepertinya anakmu marah." kata Lukas datar. Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Lukas.

"Biarkan saja…" dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang terhenti sementara waktu itu.

XDxDxDxD

'_Tidurlah bayi kecilku.._

_Tidurlah hingga kau terbangun_

_Waktu kau dewasa kau akan melihat dunia_

_Jika aku tidak keliru._

_Ciumlah seorang kekasih,_

_Tarikan satu lagu,_

_Temukan namamu_

_Dan harta karun yang terbukur._

_Kutinggalkan kau dengannya,_

_Bukan karena aku jahat._

_Itu karena aku tak mau kau menjadi sepertiku._

_Wahai anakku,_

_Janganlah dendam padaku._

_Karena sesungguhnya,_

_Akulah penyelamatmu..'_

Matahari terbit pada suatu pagi yang kelabu dan ramai dengan kicauan burung. Menjadi pemandangan yang ia lihat setelah mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang sama. Yang selalu mengisi malamnya. Yang mengisahkan tentang seseorang yang ia benci. Namun orang itu menganggap dirinya penyelamat.

"Tch, penyelamat, jenggotmu penyelamat! Geez.. selalu mimpi seperti itu. Aku muak selalu mendengarkan kata- kata mu yang kau rangkai sedemikian rupa untuk meyakinkanku! Tapi tetap saja, aku sudah mengetahui isi hatimu yang sebenarnya, dasar vampire murahan!" seru Alfred emosi. Tiba- tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memunculkan sosok ayahnya.

"Mandi sana. Ada Ivan di bawah.." perintah Arthur yang menatap datar ke Alfred.

"Hari ini aku tidak ke kampus. Untuk apa dia ke sini?" tanya Alfred sewot. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

"Alfred, tunggu!" kata Arthur. Alfred menatap lantai yang ia pijak saat ini. Menunggu ayahnya untuk berbicara, "Lain kali, kau tak usah masuk ke kamarku jika kau mendengar desahan. Dan, bersikaplah yang sopan pada Lukas. Dia teman baikku.."

"Bukankah dia teman seks ayah? Lagipula.. aku hanya tidak mau kau hamil. Aku tidak akan mengurusi anakmu. Dan aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai adikku jika dia lahir." ujar Alfred lalu masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Arthur yang hanya tertunduk.

XDxDxDxD

"Ivan… untuk apa kita ke sini? Kau mau menguburku hm?" tanya Alfred saat melihat pemakaman. Entah kenapa Ivan membawanya ke sini.

"Net. Kau akan kuajak ke rumahku.." jawab Ivan sambil menggandeng tangan Alfred. Mereka berjalan di antara batu nisan. Alfred melihat batu nisan yang bertuliskan..

_Di sini terbaring sisa- sisa fana_

_NEHEMIAH TROT_

_PUJANGGA_

_1741-1774_

_ANGSA- ANGSA MENYANYI SEBELUM MEREKA MATI_

Alfred merinding ketika melihatnya. Ia mempererat genggamannya.

"Kau tinggal di pemakaman? Ayolah Ivan, walaupun vampire, kau tak harus tinggal di sini kan? Vampire yang lain SANGAT jarang yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Atau kau sengaja untuk membuatku takut supaya nanti aku bisa memelukmu?" tanya Alfred.

"Aku tidak kepikiran membuatmu takut. Apalagi sampai mendapat pelukan darimu. Da.. nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri dimana aku tinggal.." jawab Ivan. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke dalam pemakaman yang terlantar itu. Yang jauh dari kota. Yang tak satu pun manusia pergi ke sana. Kecuali Alfred saat ini. Yang sedang ketakutan di sana dengan kabut tipis yang mengelilinginya. Dan anjing yang tengah berlarian menghindari mereka (Alfred dan Ivan).

XDxDxDxD

"Kau pasti bercanda… ya kan?" tanya Alfred kagum ketika melihat pekarangan rumah Ivan. Tidak seperti yang ia lewati tadi, yang penuh dengan bunga kamboja, batu nisan, dan semacamnya. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah rumah sederhana yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan hijau dan bunga matahari. Oke, Alfred heran kenapa bunga matahari bisa tumbuh di daerah dengan kabut yang membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata saat melihat. Di sana tidak ada sinar matahari yang menyinari, yang terlihat hanya awan mendung dan kabut. Ya, rumah Ivan terletak di bukit dan rumahnya sangat terpencil. Bahkan sampai sang matahari pun tidak melihat rumahnya.

"Van… kok bunga matahari nya bisa tumbuh di tempat kayak gini?" tanya Alfred penasaran.

"Oh itu. Itu kan bunga plastik. Bukan bunga beneran.." jawab Ivan yang membuat Alfred sweatdrop. 'Tapi kelihatan asli…' batin Alfred. "Da.. ayo masuk.." ajak Ivan.

Alfred pun makin tercengang melihat ke dalam rumah Ivan. Bunga matahari yang entah itu dari plastik atau asli, terdapat di semua ruangan. Tembok dengan lukisan bunga matahari. Dan beberapa botol bertuliskan 'Vodka' yang ada di dapur. Oke.. rumah Ivan hanya satu lantai. Saat kau masuk ke dalamnya, kau akan langsung melihat dapur, satu pintu tertutup yang mungkin itu adalah pintu kamar mandi, kasur berukuran king size, sofa, TV, dan beberapa barang elektronik. Begitu sederhana. Tetapi terlihat nyaman dan hangat. Alfred duduk di sofa bertema modern itu setelah Ivan mempersilahkannya. Ivan pun pergi ke dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat Alfred duduk. Ia akan membuat makanan, begitu katanya.

Alfred melihat meja di depannya. Di sana ada berbagai macam barang elktronik yang tak mau Alfred sentuh. Dan di sana ada juga ada frame dengan gambar gadis berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun.

'Cantik…' batin Alfred kagum.

"Alfred, kau lihat apa?" tanya Ivan yang datang dengan membawa satu botol vodka dan dua _Lowball Glass_.

"Enggak. Ini siapa? Cantik.." ujar Alfred yang masih terkagum- kagum.

"Itu kakakku.." jawab Ivan. Mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Alfred.

"Beneran? Tinggal dimana dia sekarang? Di sini juga? Kenalin dong~ jangan pelit- pelit sama temen.." kata Alfred sambil menepuk- nepuk punggung Ivan.

"Da.. itu kakakku. Tapi dia sudah tiada.." seketika itu, raut wajah Ivan menjadi sedih. Alfred yang merasa bersalah langsung memeluknya.

"Maaf Ivan. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Da.. tak apa.."

"Um… kau tinggal dengan siapa di sini?"

"Sendiri.. oh da, kenapa ayahmu tadi memakai syal? Dia meniru gayaku yah?" tanya Ivan dengan pede. Alfred hanya memasang tampang 'hah?'.

"Gak tahu lah.. huff~" jawab Alfred bohong. Ia tak mau menyebar aib ayahnya sendiri. Memalukan jika itu terjadi.

"Hm.. kok ibumu gak ada terus di rumah? Apa maaf.. udah cerai dengan ayahmu? Atau sedang kerja?" pertanyaan Ivan membuat raut muka Alfred menjadi dingin (brr..).

"Yah.. sebenarnya ayahku itu adalah ibuku.." jawab Alfred. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat langit- langit dengan lukisan matahari dan awan.

"Eh? Ayahmu itu perempuan?" tanya Ivan kaget.

"Bukan. Ayahku yang kau lihat tadi itu sebenarnya berperan seperti ibu. Aku mempunyai satu ayah lagi yang bajingan. Jadi yang hamil itu ayahku yang kau lihat. Kalo kata Kiku sih, ayahku uke dan ayah bajingan seme.." jelas Alfred.

"Jadi… ayahmu itu bisa hamil?"

"Ya…"

"Lalu ayahmu yang sebenarnya dimana?" tanya Ivan. Ia menuangkan vodka ke gelasnya lalu meminumnya.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan ayah seperti dia? Ayah bajingan seperti itu tak perlu diingat.."

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia itu tetap ayahmu.."

"Terserah.. kau ini selalu mendukung orang lain ya!? Sekali- kali kau mendukungku gitu. Fuu.."

"Alfred…"

"Hm?"

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"Wha-"

Bersambung..

Me: saya bikin apa ini!? NorEng!? wOAOw ini apa!?

#(ngen) note:

w. hm… yang Nehemiah Trot. Saya entahlah. Saya nyari- nyari, dapet yang kayak begituan..

Me: makasih yang udah mau baca. Kritik, flame, makanan, baju, minuman, diterima. Salam super! #ciat ciat# review please? *puppy eyes gagal*


	3. Pertemuan

Yak, chap ke tiga~ :D

Mau bales mukul nih~ #salah

Makasih buat Ais-Chan males login. Widih, matanya keren banget bisa nangkep! #dilempar. Tapi mbak… saya bukan yang bikin doujin A.S.A.P… #diinjek

Alexandra B. ucul itu apa? Wih ulangan biologi. Mau dapet nilai yang bagus? Harusnya belajar dari Fic saya #ditembak. Bikin aja lagi! Saya tunggu di halte! #dipites. Ok..

Ini Si Wortel Hitam yang Kesulitan Login. Tapi saya laper~ #bodo. Eh iya.. Arthur hamil :'D iya saya lupa. Soalnya menurut saya itu masih biasa… #peace. Saya emang rajanya typo(?). soalnya saya gak pernah ngebaca dari awal untuk melihat apa ada kata yang salah. Katamu sopan kok tenang. Saya ini udah kebal sama kata- kata yang biasa diucapkan preman.

Makasih yang udah review~ tapi, kirim makanan dong~ #dilemparin sepatu

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Ini dia. Silahkan..

XDxDxDxD

"Wha-" muka Alfred memerah, "Dasar mesum!" serunya.

"Kalau mesum itu kayak gini da.." Ivan pun menindih tubuh Alfred. Ia dekatkan mukanya ke muka Alfred. Hendak menciumnya.

"LEPASIN! JANGAN AMBIL KEPERAWANANKU!" teriak Alfred sambil memukul tubuh Ivan.

"Kau itu pede sekali, da?" kata Ivan. Dia pun tidak jadi mencium Alfred setelah telinganya berdarah mendengar suara Alfred.

'I.. ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bilang seperti itu padaku. A.. apakah Ivan benar- benar menyukaiku!? Ini seriusan!? Aduh.. kok deg- deg an gini yah!? Tapi kan kami baru saja mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi kenapa!? Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama!? Oh god, aku tidak siap!' batin Alfred yang sibuk dengan urusannya. Tak menyadari kalau Ivan sedang memeluknya. Atau mungkin.. ia menyadari tapi pura- pura tidak menyadari?

XDxDxDxD

-di rumah Alfred-

"Aku pulang…" ujar Alfred saat memasuki rumahnya. Masih dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Arthur yang sedang menonton tv.

"Ya.. kami tadi mengobrol agak lama." Jawab Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Alfred ya?" suara seseorang terdengar dari arah dapur. Derap langkahnya terdengar semakin mendekat. Dan Alfred kenal siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Lagi- lagi.. apakah ayah malam ini akan melakukan itu lagi dengan vampire itu?" tanya Alfred lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan cepat ke arah tangga.

"Alfred! Aku mendidikmu menjadi orang yang sopan! Jaga kata- katamu!" seru Arthur yang melihat anaknya dengan tampang marah.

"Ayah tak tahu bahayanya! Kenapa sih ayah harus bersama si Lukas itu!? Apa ayah tidak belajar dari masa lalu ayah!? Ketika vampire sialan itu yang ayah nikahi, yang ayah cintai, pergi meninggalkan ayah!?" tanya Alfred. Dia pun berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia tak mau mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya. Mau apalah itu.

"Hey.." tangan seseorang memeluk tubuh Arthur dari belakang, "Kau tidak apa- apa?" tanyanya. Arthur hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Ya sudah.. jangan bersedih.." ujar vampire yaitu Lukas.

XDxDxDxD

Brak

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Alfred setelah membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan muka menyentuh bantal, "Aku.. benci keluarga ini.. keluarga ini.. penuh kesengsaraan.."

xDxDxDxD

'_Anakku, berdirilah_

_Berdiri dengan kakimu sendiri_

_Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti,_

_Mengerti tentang apa yang kulakukan_

_Lawanlah para iblis_

_Gunakanlah perisai sebagai pelindung_

_Gunakanlah pedang sebagai senjata_

_Kelak kau akan mengerti_

_Betapa dalamnya cintaku padamu_

_Yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata_

_Tataplah masa depan_

_Tataplah dengan kedua mata Medusa_

_Ayunkan pedangmu bagai Ares_

_Dan jadilah bijak seperti Valkyrie_

_Janganlah kau menjadi seperti Midas,_

_Kebahagiaan yang terlukis sementara_

_Tetapi kau kehilangan orang pada akhir'_

"Hah!? Tch, mimpi itu lagi… tataplah masa depan dengan kedua mata Medusa? Konyol! Kau ingin masa depanku berubah jadi batu!? Dasar vampire brengsek!" umpat Alfred. Mimpi yang selalu datang dari orang yang sangat Alfred benci. Jika bisa, Alfred ingin membunuhnya. Memenggal kepalanya bagai Perseus yang memenggal kepala Medusa. Atau bagai Abaddon yang menyiksa umat manusia pada hari akhir.

XDxDxDxD

-di kampus-

Alfred hanya melamun memikirkan ayahnya yang keras kepala. Haruskah Alfred meminta dewi Skuld untuk memberitahu ayahnya tentang masa depannya jika ia terus bersama vampire jepitan itu?

"Jadi anak- anak, berikan tanggapan kalian mengenai gambar ini.." pinta Ludwig. Ia pun memperlihatkan video dari proyektor. Terlihat di situ, ada enam orang. Terdiri dari laki- laki dewasa, perempuan dewasa, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak laki- laki, "Mereka ini adalah satu keluarga.." Alfred yang penasaran, melihat video itu. Terlihat keluarga itu sedang tertawa bahagia, "Sepasang suami istri itu, mempunyai empat anak. Dan keempat anaknya autis.." ujar Ludwig.

'Empat anak? Autis? Kasihan sekali orang tuanya…' batin Alfred.

"Nah, pertanyaan bapak, mengapa kedua orang tua itu bisa tertawa bahagia seperti itu padahal mereka mempunyai empat anak dan keempat anaknya autis? Apa pendapat kalian? Dan, ini bukanlah karangan atau acting.." tanya Ludwig kepada seluruh muridnya.

'Hm… tersenyumlah dalam keadaan apa pun..' batin Alfred. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa jawabanmu Alfred?" tanya Ludwig.

"Karena senyuman adalah yang terbaik?"

"Salah"

"Saya pak!"

"Ya kiku? Silahkan.."

"Karena senyum membuatnya terlihat tegar. Ia tak mau orang lain menganggap dia lemah?"

"Salah"

"Aku!"

"Silahkan Ivan.."

"Karena tersenyum meringakan masalah?"

"Salah"

"Karena itu adalah cobaan? Dan mereka menghadapinya dengan tersenyum?"

"Salah"

Jawaban demi jawaban pun dilontarkan semua murid yang ada di situ. Tetapi tetap saja, Ludwig terus mengatakan salah dan salah. Membuat semua muridnya bingung.

"Jawaban kalian memang benar.. senyum meringankan beban, senyum membuat kita lebih tegar.." ujar Ludwig. Dan para muridnya pun memasang muka 'Katanya tadi salah!?', "Tapi itu masih kurang. Jadi, akan kupanggil keluarga ini.." Ludwig keluar dari kelas. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, keluarga yang tadi terdapat di video, ada dihadapan mereka. Dan itu benar, keempat anaknya autis.

"Jadi pak, sepertinya semua jawaban murid saya masih belum sempurna. Bisakah anda memberitahu mereka?" pinta Ludwig. Bapak dari keempat anak autisnya itu pun tersenyum.

"Karena aku yakin, tuhan tidak akan memberikan anak yang spesial kepada orang tua yang tidak spesial. Dan aku yakin, tuhan menunjukku karena aku spesial.." ujar bapak itu yang rambutnya ubanan. Murid Ludwig pun masih tampak bingung. Ludwig yang menyadarinya hanya menghela napas.

"Maksudnya, jika nanti kalian sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak yang mempunyai kelainan, janganlah kalian menyesal. Mengapa anakku harus seperti ini? Mengapa anakku terlahir seperti ini? Tapi kalian seharusnya berbangga diri. Karena tuhan menunjuk kalian untuk menjadi orang tua mereka yang mempunyai kelainan. Kuncinya adalah ikhlas, dan pernakah kalian mendengar 'hidup itu dinikmatin aja. Gak usah ambil pusing'? Nah, itulah jawaban yang sebenarnya… dan inilah materi selanjutnya. Para psikolog harus menerapi orang tua sang pasien. Karena bagaimanapun juga, orang tua lah yang dekat dengan pasien. Yang mengerti tentangnya." ujar Ludwig. Dan para muridnya pun ber 'ohh' ria, "Nah, sekarang kita akan mempelajari bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan anak bapak ini.. jadi bla bla" dan pelajaran pun berlanjut dengan kehadiran keluarga yang bahagia. Keluarga yang tak pernah menyesal oleh apa yang tuhan beri. Keluarga yang membuat cobaan itu, menjadi indah jika kita ikhlas menghadapinya.

XDxDxDxD

"Hari ini melelahkan ya Ivan.." ujar Alfred. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah setelah pelajaran usai.

"Da… Alfred, maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang.." kata Ivan.

"Ya udah gak apa- apa. Aku juga udah banyak ngerepotin kamu.." kata Alfred santai. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali pulang bersama Ivan. Bukan karena ia ingin tumpangan gratis. Tapi Alfred ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pria atletis itu. yah.. kalau bisa.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa da!" kata Ivan lalu pergi meninggalkan Alfred yang terdiam. Entah kenapa, Alfred merasakan hatinya menjadi kesepian. Alfred lalu berjalan lagi. Menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya yang tadi sempat diputar otaknya.

XDxDxDxD

Alfred memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang seperti tidak ada hidup bahagia lagi untuknya. Dia berjalan terus sampai ke kamarnya. Tetapi langkahnya lagi- lagi terhenti ketika mendengar desahan dari kamar ayahnya.

'Dasar..'

xDxDxDxD

-esok hari. Di kampus. Setelah pelajaran selesai-

"Orang kaya, orang miskin, kemarilah mari tarikan tarian itu." ujar Ivan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian ditelinga Alfred.

"Apa itu? Itu lagu?" tanya Alfred. Mereka berdua keluar ruangan setelah membereskan pekerjaan mereka.

"Da.. Alfred, aku duluan. Tak apa- apa, da? Aku ada urusan.." ujar Ivan sambil bersenandung.

"Ya. Tak apa.." jawab Alfred. Ivan pun pergi meninggalkannya lagi, 'Kenapa sih akhir- akhir ini dia meninggalkanku terus? Hm.. apa dia mempersiapkan kue untuk ulang tahunku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ulang tahunku sudah lewat dan mana mungkin dia tahu kapan aku berulang tahun… atau.. dia menyiapkan rencana.. untuk berkencan denganku…?' batin Alfred. Saat itu juga mukanya memerah, 'Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya!? Akh! Kan.. be.. belum tentu dia suka padaku. Tapi bisa aja kan? Dia pernah bilang suka padaku. Hm…' Alfred yang sedang ber-galau ria, melihat temannya Kiku sedang membaca buku di taman. Langsung saja Alfred berlari kearahnya.

"Waktu untuk bekerja dan waktu untuk bermain. Waktu untuk menarikan itu.. hm~" senandung Kiku. Alfred pun heran, kenapa dua temannya yang berasal dari ras yang sama, mengatakan 'tarian itu'. Tarian itu? Apa maksudnya? Tarian patah- patah? Tarian gergaji? Pasti bukan keduannya.

"Hey Kiku, kau menyanyikan lagu apa tadi?" tanya Alfred dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kiku. Kiku yang menyadari, langsung menutup bukunya dan berhenti menyenandungkan beberapa kalimat yang membuat Alfred penasaran.

"Entahlah.." jawab Kiku datar dan mulai menyenandungkan beberapa kata yang diubahnya menjadi sebuah melodi(?).

xDxDxDxD

-di rumah Arthur dan Alfred-

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Arthur saat Alfred memasuki ruang makan, hendak makan malam bersama ayahnya dan juga _teman_nya. Alfred duduk berhadapan dengan Lukas.

"Satu dan semua akan mendengar dan berdiam. Kemari dan tarikan tarian itu.." senandung Lukas. Alfred melirik tajam ke pemuda dihadapannya. 'Tarian itu? Ada apa ini? Apa karena aku tidak internetan sehari, aku jadi ketinggalan berita? Tarian apa sih? Harlem shake?' batin Alfred yang semakin penasaran.

XDxDxDxD

"Alfred…" ujar seseorang.

"Hm?" Alfred terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di antara dinding dan tangga. Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia benci sedang berdiri di anak tangga, "Kau.. mau apa kau!? Mau menggangguku hah!? Enyahlah kau dari sini!" geram Alfred.

"Anakku.. sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu.." ujar pemuda itu menuruni tangga. Dengan senyum menakutkan jika kau melihatnya. Bagai dewa kematian yang tersenyum sebelum ia mengambil nyawamu dan membuangnya ke neraka.

"Ini kita sudah bertemu, bodoh!" seru Alfred. Dia melangkah mundur saat pemuda didepannya melangkah maju. Pemuda yang mengaku kalau ia adalah ayah Alfred.

"Tidak. Maksudku, kita akan bertemu dalam kehidupan nyata. Bukan dalam mimpi seperti ini.." kata pemuda yang wajahnya pucat itu. Tiba- tiba kabut menyelimuti ruangan yang Alfred pun tak tahu ruangan apa itu, dan seketika itu juga ia berada di tengah kota tempat tinggalnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, melihat kota tempat tinggalnya.

Grep

"Wha- le.. lepaskan, brengsek!" perintah Alfred saat dirasakannya ada tangan yang melilit tubuhnya dari belakang. Kuku yang panjang bagai kuku rangda memegang pipi Alfred tetapi tidak sampai melukainya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, aku mempunyai-"

"Anakku.. janganlah terlalu bangga terhadap pedangmu…" kata pemuda itu yang menahan pedang yang sedang Alfred pegang untuk menebasnya, "Jangan membanggakan dirimu bagai Lucifer. Karena kebangganmu itulah, kau akan dibuang dari surga.."

"Lebih baik dibuang dari surga daripada harus masuk ke neraka!" balas Alfred, "Ukh.." tangan kananya yang sedang memegang pedang pun dicengkram dengan kuat oleh pemuda itu.

"Heh? Tidak buruk juga berada di neraka. Kau lupa? Kan ada Nybras.." kata pemuda itu dengan tatapan dalam yang tidak bisa Alfred lihat.

Trang

Pisau tiba- tiba bergerak sendiri dibelakang Alfred. Dan membuat pemuda itu menjauhi Alfred. Dibelakang Alfred, berdiri sosok pemuda dengan pipa yang ia genggam.

"Maaf mengganggu, da? Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja. Jika kau mau meminum darah Alfred, kenapa tidak kau katakana saja? Haruskah kau berlama- lama berbicara untuk mengambil darahnya?" suara yang Alfred kenali tiba- tiba saja terasa sangat dekat. Alfred pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ivan yang sedang tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku mempersiapkan untuk tarian itu malam ini.. karena lusa kita semua bertemu. Ingatkah?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Siapa diantar ras kita yang tidak akan mengingat sebuah peristiwa yang sangat menyenangkan? Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku untuk lusa.." ujar pemuda itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Alfred dan Ivan.

"Tu.. Tunggu! Berhenti kau, brengsek!" seru Alfred.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau ingin pelukan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan cengiran yang khas. Menatap balik anaknya yang tampak marah.

"Tarian, apa maksud kalian semua!? Tarian apa!?" tanya Alfred.

"Tarian dimana semua akan berkumpul bersama disetiap wilayah. Saat arah dua belas, semua berhenti dan kita bersenang- senang. Jawablah pertanyaanku ini anakku, jika kau terdampar ke sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, apakah kau takut? Dan bagaimana jika ternyata ada tiga harimau yang akan melahapmu hidup- hidup?" tanya pemuda itu berjalan maju ke arah Alfred.

"Untuk apa aku takut!? Lagipula, jika ada harimau, aku akan membunuhnya!" jawab Alfred. Ivan melirik tajam ke Alfred, 'Seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu jawabanmu, dasar ekstrovert. Kau akan memalukan dirimu sendiri.' batin Ivan.

"Banyak orang yang menganggap masalah itu spele. Seperti kau yang membenci gurumu dan kau bilang kau ingin membunuhnya. Tapi itu hanya sebuah kata tanpa pedang. Kau hanya bisa berkata dan bersikap cuek seakan kau itu hebat. Kau itu segalanya. Tapi bagaimana jika kau diberi pedang untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga? Akankah kau lakukan itu? Jika ya, kau adalah orang yang perlu dikasihani karena membunuh orang yang tidak bersenjata. Dan lusa, kami bukanlah orang pengecut seperti itu. Karena kami tidak membunuh dengan senjata.." ujar pemuda itu panjang lebar. Dia pun menarik dagu Alfred agar mendekat ke mukanya, "Lusa kita akan bertemu. Janganlah mengecewakanku.." sosok itu pun lenyap dalam kabut.

"Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang ia tadi katakan.." ujar Alfred yang membuat Ivan menepuk jidatnya. Ivan pun memutar badan Alfred agar menghadapnya.

Cup

Ivan mencium Alfred dibibir. Singkat dan mengagetkan bagi Alfred. Ivan menyengir melihat muka Alfred yang keheranan.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai tanda terima kasihmu karena aku sudah menolongmu.." ujar Ivan. Tapi saat Alfred akan memukul Ivan, dirinya lenyap. Meninggalkan Alfred sendirian dalam kabut.

"IVAN! KAU PERGI KEMANA!?" seru Alfred ketakutan.

Pletak

"Aduh, siapa sih yang mukul kepalaku?" tanya Alfred pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kabut. Kabut everywhere.

Pletak

"Woy! Sini lo kalau berani! Beraninya main dalam gelap lo!" bentak Alfred entah pada siapa, "Aduh!"

XDxDxDxD

"A… ayah!?" seru Alfred saat ia terbangun dan mendapati ayahnya sedang mencubit perutnya.

"Bangun! Kau kuliah kan hari ini!?" tanya Arthur. Dia pun turun dari kasur Alfred.

"Iya.. aku tahu.." jawab Alfred, 'Aku harus menemui Ivan..' dia pun teringat saat Ivan menciumnya dan seketika itu juga mukanya memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Nggak… hanya yah, gitu deh.." jawab Alfred salting.

XDxDxDxD

-di kampus-

'FU.. hari ini Ivan dan Kiku kenapa gak masuk sih? Ivan.. kemana ya? Nanti.. aku ke rumahnya aja deh..' batin Alfred yang sedang memperhatikan Ludwig, gurunya yang sedang berbicara tentang kejiwaan.

XDxDxDxD

'A… aku harus berani… laki- laki.. ja.. jangan rasa- rasa…' batin Alfred yang berada di gerbang depan pemakaman. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam pemakaman walau kakinya bergetar hebat, 'Di.. di sini gak ada hantu.. gak ada..' Alfred berjalan terus sampai matanya menangkap kata- kata disalah satu batu nisan yang ada di samping kananya,

_Alonso Tomas Garcia Jones_

_1837 – 1905_

_Pengembara letakkan tongkatmu_

'Jo.. Jones!? Apa itu saudaraku!?' tanya Alfred pada dirinya sendiri. Alfred, tidak hanya kau yang memakai nama 'Jones'.

Huuuuuuu

Tiba- tiba Alfred merasakan hawa yang menusuk tengkuknya. Itu bukanlah kabut. Lalu apa? Karena tak bisa memikirkan apa hawa yang barusan tadi (karena ia terlalu takut akan kemungkinan), dia pun berlari terbirt- birit menuju rumah Ivan yang berada di belakang pemakaman.

XDxDxDxD

"Hosh.." Alfred memegang dadanya. Betapa mencengkamnya kejadian tadi. Dan ia berjalan lima langkah dan sudah tepat berada di depan pintu rumah Ivan.

Tok tok

"Ivan.. aku Alfred…" ujar Alfred. Tetapi tidak ada sahutan. Hanya ada suara burung gagak yang sedang terbang di langit yang akan menampakkan sang dewi pujaanya, "Ivan? Hello~ Alfred nih~ bukain dong pintunya~" ujar Alfred sekali lagi. Berharap ada sahutan atau suara atau apalah yang bisa meyakinkan Alfred kalau ada seseorang di dalam sana.

Kriet.. blam.. kriet.. blam.. kriet.. blam..

"Ivan!?" kata Alfred panik saat mendengar bunyi pintu dari dalam rumah Ivan. Alfred menggedor- gedor pintu rumah Ivan, takut sesuatu terjadi pada temannya itu.

Huuuuuuu…

Lagi- lagi Alfred merasakan hawa yang sama saat dia berada di depan gerbang pemakaman. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat siapa pun, apapun. Hanya kabut yang kian lama kian menebal yang ia lihat.

Tok

"Eh?" Alfred mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari dalam rumah Ivan, "Ivan?"

Tok Tok Tok Tok Kriet Blam

"O.. oke.. ini hampir jam enam. Aku.. pe.. permisi.. bye!" Alfred pun berlari layaknya manusia yang berlari dari mimpi buruk.

xDxDxDxD

"Mengapa kita harus mengumpulkan bunga kamboja ini? Kenapa tidak bunga tulip?" tanya Nether selaku walikota. Ia membawa keranjang rotan berisikan bunga- bunga kamboja. Bersama adiknya Bella, ia berusaha memberikan bunga ini kepada penduduk di kota itu. Ada yang menerimanya, ada juga yang tidak.

"Entahlah kak. Tapi katanya, ini tradisi sebelum kita memasuki bulan desember.." jawab Bella yang sedang menyematkan bunga kamboja disaku bayi. Bella tersenyum kepada ibunya dan juga memberikan bunga kamboja itu.

XDxDxDxD

Alfred sedang berjalan ke arah kota. Dia terlalu malas untuk kembali ke rumah. Mungkin saja vampire itu masih ada di sana. Di ranjang ayahnya. Ia pun berhenti saat mendengar lagu yang terngiang ditelinganya.

'Satu harus pergi dan satu harus tinggal dan semua akan menarikan tarian itu' begitulah kata- kata yang Alfred dengar. Beserta instrument pengiringnya. Semakin ia berjalan terus ke tengah kota, bunyi ini semakin jelas. Dan tak terasa, setengah jam lagi, akan berganti bulan desember.

Bersambung..

Me: ye! Ini apa!? Apa ini!? #cot

Me: dichapter ini emang lebih fokus ke Alfred yah.. hm..

Me: dichapter depan baru fokus ke semua orang. Dan Nether itu.. saya gak bisa mikirn walikota yang tepat! *makan parfum*

Me: kritik, saran, flame, review, uang, baju, minuman, makanan, diterima. Asalkan halal! Terima kasih~


End file.
